1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image server and a method of controlling the same, a client terminal and a method of controlling the same, an image printing system and method, a data installing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, an image data output apparatus and method, and a printing management apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the growth of the Internet and the widespread use of personal computers, it has become possible for individuals to send and receive data containing a large quantity of data, such as image data. A large quantity of image data can be stored in a server in advance, the image data can be downloaded by accessing the server and images represented by the image data can be printed using a printer.
It is a general rule that an individual who takes or creates a picture has the copyright to the picture. Copyright-free pictures (pictures for which the copyright has been abandoned) are the exception rather than the rule.
Accordingly, it is important to prevent persons who are not duly authorized users from making unlawful use of image data, as by inhibiting printing of images. To achieve this, copyright management of images is vital.